


Верхняя нота

by mnogabukv, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [12]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Продолжительность и вес: 03:58, вес - 99,8МбПримечание: за равки спасибо CabernetSauvignon
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Верхняя нота

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжительность и вес: 03:58, вес - 99,8Мб  
> Примечание: за равки спасибо CabernetSauvignon

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Erik Mjönes песня"Lion of Love" «Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga» 2020, Джон Уильямс «Main theme» к/ф «Че́люсти» ( Jaws ) 1975, Эннио Морриконе «Sean, Sean» к/ф" «За пригоршню динамита» ( «Однажды была революция», «С динамитом в кулаке» и «Пригнись, болван!», итал. Giù la testa) 1971, молитва из к/ф "Власть огня"/ Reign of Fire, 2002, картошка домашняя свежая картошка... мем, равки из аниме-сериала «Katekyo Hitman Reborn!», оф.арты персонажей манги


End file.
